


Artwork for It's In The Cards

by siriala



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second entry for the spn_reversebang 2015/2016 challenge, art created for lady_simoriah's beautiful J2 story It's In The Cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for It's In The Cards

Once again, I was very lucky with the talented writer who chose my prompt and wrote a lengthy and so very enjoyable story to go with it. If you don't read WIPs, please make sure to bookmark lady_simoriah's excellent and heartfelt fic.

Thanks to lady_simoriah - it was such a pleasure working with you - and as usual to honscot for her sound advice, and the mods for another great challenge, and especially for Amnesty day ! :)

**Title:** It's In the Cards  
 **Author:** lady_simoriah  
 **Artist:** siriala  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing(s):** J2, Jared/Jeffrey Dean Morgan  
 **Characters/Side Pairings:** Misha/Vicki/Danneel, Genevieve/Felicia, Rob Benedict, Samantha Smith, Tim Omundson, Ty Olsson  
 **Word Count:** 44K  
 **Warnings:** rape/non-con (implied/past/current but not between J2), abusive behavior/relationship, brief suicidal ideation, graphic violence and the injuries to go with it, hurt/comfort, angst

 **Summary:** Jensen has a gift. To others, they're just normal playing cards but to him they have messages to deliver and one in particular just won't leave him alone.

Jared has a problem. To save his family, he's given himself to Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a ruthless businessman, who doesn't hesitate to abuse him both in public and behind closed doors.

Jensen takes a Carribean cruise in the hopes of the universe having a new message for him and winds up getting more than he bargained for when the cards and the universe put Jared in his path. The only question is whether the cards can show Jensen a way to get Jared out of Jeff's twisted hold before it's too late.

**Fic Link(s):** [LJ](http://simmys-inked.livejournal.com/564.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6102964)

 

Once upon a time, I was playing on my iPhone some game in which the cards displayed their English names and I found next to each other a Jack and an Ace. JA. Of course, being a J2 fan, I immediately thought "Jensen Ackles". And then reversebang time came... so this was my original prompt.

And this is what I created for the story.

  


  


I loved the way lady_simoriah plays with the card readings in her story and wanted to try showing one of them, the cross spread Jensen does after he met Jared.

To make the artwork for lady_simoriah's fic, I had to create a whole lot of playing cards mentioned throughout the story. I didn't use them all but here they are in their original size.

I don't think I'll finish the deck but I'm almost certain I'll add more artwork to this page as lady_simoriah adds to her fic. Hope you enjoyed this ! 


End file.
